The POTO Viginettes
by Shadow Darkholme
Summary: This will end up being a five part viginette series. Not good at summaries, so please R&R!
1. The Phantom

This is the first of a five part vignette series. Thanks to all of you who reviewed my poem (even to the person who didn't like it very much = ) ) Anyway, onto the story!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a bunch of cds. Wish I owned Erik, but I don't. *tear*

***************************************************************************************************************************

The Phantom

Monster

Demon

Freak

Mutant

Horror

Murderer

Ghost. That's what they call me. No one has actually seen me; but they all feel my presence, and it sends chills up and down their spines. I see all, I hear all. No secrets can be kept from the Opera Ghost.

I am known as a monster and a murderer. Should a single thing go wrong, or should someone suddenly turn up dead, whom do they blame? Why, me of course! Granted it usually is, but who likes to be blamed for everything? That's all right; I tend to enjoy the attention. I find it hilarious as the managers whisper to each other about the monster when they think no one is there. If only they really knew.

When I kidnapped Mlle. Daae, everyone thought of me as a demon. What else would take their beloved pride and joy? I can still remember the Vicomte's fury when the lights flickered and Christine was gone.

Horror, Horror, Horror! I'll never forget her frightened screams as she tore off my mask. That is what she called me, Horror, over and over again. My heart was torn out and destroyed, but why should anyone care? I am only a freak.

Once I was believed to be an Angel, now I am nothing but a fallen version of that. As a child I was a mutant; deformed, unloved, and hated. As a teenager I was a sideshow freak; the most hideous human alive! He will play his music while you normal people gawk at his ugliness. I have been a recluse my entire adult life. I was always heard and feared, but never seen.

Then she came along. I thought of her as my savior, the one who would mend my heart and nurture my soul. I loved and was loved until she saw what I really was. Now whenever she remembers my face she begins to shake and cry.

Fate is a cruel, cruel mistress; and love is a fickle thing. They call me a monster, demon, freak, murderer, and especially a ghost, but I have found throughout the years that this is exactly what I am.

I cannot, I will not change for anyone. Not even you Christine Daae, for you are the one who finished turning me this way.   

************************************************************************************************

Did you like it? Please review and I'll put up part 2! 


	2. The Vicomte

Here's part two of the Vignette series. Sorry for the long wait! Oh by the way I can't stand Christine, so you'll probably see that in this story. 

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything.

********************************************************************************************************************

The Vicomte 

Snob

Spoiled

Rich kid

Weak

Mad

Fop. That is what he calls me. My enemy, my rival, my hate. We both love the same woman, and she toys with both of our hearts. He calls me young, immature, a true fop. But, coming from a man who lives underground and whose face is covered by a mask, that's not saying much. She claims to have feelings for him, but how could anyone love a monster? She does it just to spite me.

The managers of the place call me a spoiled rich-kid. They say I wave my brother's wealth in their faces. They say I get whatever I want, whenever I want. They're right, except in the case of Christine Daae. I have yet to conquer her, but I shall not rest until she is my wife. Willing or unwilling, she will be mine. After all, I always get what I want.

They call me a snob. When I am passed on the street or in the hallway, I hear the people mutter the word. Now do I go around pointing out people's flaws? Except for the monster's, no. So tell me, who is really the snob? Christine says she will not be wed to me, because of our difference in status. The stuck up wench. I know why she truly refuses, it is because of him.

He calls me weak. He says that if I were a true man, I would come and retrieve the diva from his clutches. I am a man, but I am no fool. I know that I would stand no chance in the twisted labyrinths he knows so well. I have asked the Persian to show me the way, but I believe that he will turn to the Ghost's side at a crucial moment.

They call me mad. I am starting to believe that I am. I shoot at stars that keep me awake, believing them to be his eyes. I hear him whispering, plotting against me in the dark. The demon is driving me insane.

I may be a spoiled, snobby, rich, mad, fop, but it is their fault I am! If no one believes me, then I shall do the deed myself. No matter what, Christine will be mine and Erik will be dead.

****************************************************************************************************

There we go, Chapter 2! If you want to see chapter 3 (Christine's chap.) then please R&R! Sorry they're so short….


End file.
